Missing the Past
by Envious Sloth
Summary: England's daydreaming about his past when he was with America. He really missed those times with that git of America.


One day in one of the Allies' meetings, America talked about a plan to attack the Axis Powers. Of course, with America as the hero and everyone else as back-up. England had lost interest to the meeting once America started talking about himself.

'Damn, America is quite self-centered. I just wish we could return to the old times.' England sighed, lost in thought. 'He was very cute back then.' As England thought more about his past with America, it seemed as if he had disappeared from the meeting, meaning he didn't pay any more attention to America and the arguments that were brewing. He started to think about one of the times in his life when America was scared.

England had decided to visit little America at his house on his time off. Once he opened the door to America's house, a blonde little boy clothed in white ran to England and hugged his legs since the boy was far too short to hug England around his waist or anything above his waist.

"Engwand! Engwand! There's a big mouse in my home!" The child, America, cried. England looked at him, smiled, and patted his America's soft, little head.

"Hey, no worries. I'll do my best to take that mouse out." England assured America. America grinned and cheered for his big brother. England wanted to amaze little America, so he decided to use his unique magic. Fortunately, he had brought all the things he needed to work his magic. England walked down to America's basement, and set up. America wasn't there, otherwise he would cry like the time when he and France tried to win over America.

England finally finished drawing his black circle, which took about an hour to draw, and is now lighting the candles. He was going to summon a demon of some sort to catch the mouse. Once he was lighting the candles, England began to chant a spell to summon it at once.

"Oh, demons of hell, send me one of your beings who would catch the filthy rat!" England yelled. A sudden light of green shone throughout the basement, and England began to see something come from the floor. England's heart skipped a beat in excitement, until he saw Russia's head pop out instead of what he was expecting.

"You called?" The Russian spoke with his heavy accent. England drooped his head over his shoulders and pushed the Russian's head back into the ground. _'Why the bloody hell did he show up?_' He sighed. England, then, decided to go back upstairs with his spell book so he could say a spell that would catch the rat. Once he came back upstairs, England saw America, standing on the couch scared as ever.

"Help me! Help! Evil mouse is back!" America cried. England let out a small laugh. America looked very cute at the moment. His baby blue eyes sparkled with the tears in his eyes as well as the rays of the sun outside reflecting upon them like they did on his dirty blonde hair. England was ready to catch the mouse with his magic abilities, while lowered himself onto the ground.

A squeak came from the corner of the wall. America cried and ran to England holding onto England's hand. England stood in front of America, being protective over his dear younger brother. He began to flip through the pages of his spell book and stopped at a certain page. He began to recite the words written upon the said page. A purple light was produced to hit the mouse but instead bounced back and hit America right in the butt, who was now running away towards his room crying. England sighed with failure as he tried to zap the annoying and pesky little mouse once more.

A few hours later, England gave up trying to use magic to catch the mouse. England used a net to catch it instead. It took at least half an hour at least to catch the mouse and throw it out of the house. Once England closed the door, he called out to America to apologize for accidentally zapping poor little America's bottom. He heard footsteps running towards England. Sure enough, it was America, who jumped up and hugged England. They both toppled onto the floor and laughed with each other.

"I accept your apology," America smiled happily. "Did you get the evil mouse? It's so scawy!" England smiled.

"Of course I did," said England. "I caught the filthy rat and put it outside." America cheered for England.

"Yey! Big bwother Engwand! Yey!" He cheered happily and loudly. England grinned when he saw America happy once again. They both started to laugh happily together.

England's thoughts came to an end when America adjourned the pointless meeting. '_Oh how I missed those days when I was with him,_' he sighed, as he got up from his seat and began to walk out of the meeting room. When all of the five countries were out of the room where the meeting took place, America began to approach England.

"Hey England! What were you thinking about in the meeting?" America asked. During the meeting, America had noticed that England was not paying much attention to him as he spoke out.

"Hm? Oh, I-I was thinking about what a great plan you made," England said, sarcastically. America knew he was lying. England tried to tried to hide his thoughts away, otherwise it might cause a problem in the relationship they had now. America decided to tease the British man.

"Dude, don't lie," America began. "Oh~ I bet you were thinking of the greatest hero alive, weren't ya?" Obviously America was talking about himself. Soon, a hue of pink began on England's face.

"N-no, what are you ever talking about, you git," England stammered. "You bloody fool, always going on about yourself." America began laughing.

"Haha! So I was right~ But you are the real fool here, since I'm the hero!" America ruffled England's already messy blond hair. England smacked the noisy American's hand off of him. Getting annoyed as ever, England narrowed his eyes towards America and then began to walk off to his hotel. America raised a brow and started to take his left over hamburgers out to finish them.

"What was his problem?" America chewed on his hamburger and began to walk off to his car.


End file.
